Her favourite Smile
by Yanaira
Summary: A short one-shot about Mishima Lisa eight years after the ending of the anime. how she is now, how she still thinks of Twelve and Nine, and how much Twelve meant to her. Not really sure what the genre should be... OTL


**Her favourite Smile**

A/N: Aaannnd I'm back with a one-shot even though I should be writing my stories further. Well I watched Zankyou no Terror finish a few weeks ago and since then I just felt like writing a one-shot for Lisa and Twelve, the ending was just too sad for me. So yesterday I finally came up with a great idea to write, though it may or may not sound a bit cliché for you, I mean for a fanfiction about a couple with a sad ending. So once again before my A/N becomes longer than the actual story go ahead and read.

* * *

><p>Eight years. Eight years have passed since Mishima Lisa's first two friends had died. As it is now, she was twenty-four years old and working at a daycare. She was glad, glad that she met those two friends of hers, but why did they have to die. That was the question that's been bothering her ever since Twelve was shot at the institution with Nine dying shortly after.<p>

But then again, even if Twelve wasn't shot, he probably would have died in the next year or two, if he was lucky, just like Nine did. And all that was due to the experiments they were involved in.

Then again, somehow or another Lisa knew from the start, the moment she got involved with them she knew that she wasn't going to get a happy ending, yet all the while she was still hoping for her happy ending to come. Back then, when Twelve met her in the library and showed her the Mentos Green Tea Cola he laughed so hard, but at the same time his smile seemed like one hiding the sadness from Twelve and one that was guaranteed not to last for long. She still remembered every single moment she spent with him, from him jumping into the pool, then letting her ride on his bike when she ran away from home, to saving her in the Ferris wheel and finally to them pretending to have a date while Nine was being arrested. She was sure, when Twelve had chosen to save her and betray Nine rather than running back to Nine's side, that Twelve was hoping over and over again that nine would be alright without him, despite the fact that those two had always been together.

Even now Lisa remembered her so-called date with Twelve at the amusement park as a real one, or so she wanted it to be. She was pretty sure back then that Twelve had seen her as someone special, maybe even liked her. She liked him back of course, he was the person who saved her from bullying at school, gave her a new place to call home, saved her countless of times from death and became her first friend. Somehow, she felt that if Twelve would have lived a bit longer than that, maybe they could have become lovers, or rather most likely. She knew after all, how much Twelve had cared for her, even betraying his best friend he could almost call brother. In the end though, Twelve and she were never meant for each other, because no matter what happened to them since she met them, Twelve would have ended up dying because of the experiments sooner or later.

Although, what if… Just what if he was never taken to the Institution? What if he's parents raised him like a normal child, and he attended school like everyone else, and if he coincidentally met Lisa in the high school in Tokyo, would they be able to get a happy ending?

If that were the case though, they wouldn't have met Nine and anyways, Twelve wouldn't necessarily be the same as he really was. As Lisa thought, they really just weren't meant for each other. Still, she didn't hate thinking about 'just what if' on and off.

"…Lisa" A Girl brought Lisa out of her thoughts.

"Oh, what were you saying, sorry my mind went wandering again. Haha." She told her friend.

"Jeez, there you go again with your day dreaming. And we finally found a day were the whole class had time to meet up." A guy said.

"Yeah, and it's your turn to sing you know." The girl from before said.

"Oh, okay." Lisa said and quickly picked a song and sang it.

After she sang, the drinks she and her high school classmates ordered earlier came and so they took a break and talked for a bit.

"Hey, you know what guys, I'm getting married!" A girl said.

"Wow, gratz!" Everyone said and somehow the whole class got into this topic.

"How about you Lisa? Do you have a boyfriend?" Another girl asked her.

"Umm… Yeah, I do." She answered._ He's already dead though._

"Ehh~! What kind of guy is he? – How old is he? – How does he look like?.." They bombarded her with questions.

"A- W-Well he has brown hair, is always cheerful, he laughs a lot and is always very friendly. He hates it when people pick on his best friends and his family… and his same old as us." she said slowly.

"For how long have you guys been together?" They asked some more.

"Eh… a-actually e-eight years." She answered, not sure of what to say.

"Since high school! Are you two going to get married soon? It's been eight years after all." Another question.

"Uh… We… never really talked about that." Lisa answered again sounding more and more troubled, as she wasn't sure if she should be even saying all these.

Then the girl who brought her out of her thoughts earlier said: "Okay guys, let's talk about something else we're troubling her already."

"Actually Lisa, I've been wondering why you decided to work at a daycare." The same girl said.

"Well, I just really like children, especially when they're smiling." She answered, _yeah, I like they're smiles, especially when they remind me of him. I like picturing his bright smile, it always calms me. Then I would always remember that if I didn't meet him, I wouldn't have made so many friends in the new high school I went to after he and Nine died, how much he changed me. Sometimes I think my smile starts to look like the kind of smile he always made; cheerful, calming, happy, bright…_

_and yet with a bit of sadness in it. _

_As I thought, I really like that smile._

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope you liked it! I just wrote this within like one to two hours btw, so it might not really be great.


End file.
